Alias Codinome Perigo
by Miaka-ELA
Summary: Às vezes nada sai como planejamos. Não dá para controlar tudo, nem mesmo nossos corações. Vida, amigos, amor. Perdeu dois anos... mas o que aconteceu?
1. Os dois últimos anos

**Capítulo 1 - Os dois últimos anos**

Uma ruiva acordou totalmente desorientada em um beco escuro. Levantou-se devagar, buscando apoio na parede. A vista estava turva, embaçada. Procurou por sua varinha nos bolsos. Nada. Começou a andar em passos lentos para fora do beco e levantou a cabeça para tentar ver onde estava. Assustou-se. Era noite. Pelas letras dos nomes das lojas em néon sabia que estava na China.

"_China! Essa não, como vim parar aqui!"_

Estava tão fraca que nem aparatar conseguia. Foi a um telefone trouxa e ligou para uma pessoa.

"_Graças a Merlim que Hermione me ensinou bastante do mundo trouxa."_

- Alô! Quem fala!

- Hermione! Sou eu.

- O quê! Essa voz... ai meu Deus, Gina! - do outro lado da linha, Hermione começou a chorar.

- Se acalme, Hermione. Eu estou muito fraca para usar magia e sair daqui. Alguém tem que vir me buscar. Estou na China. Use um feitiço rastreador nessa chamada que estou fazendo. Ficarei aguardando.

A ruiva sentou-se no chão com a cabeça abaixada. Tentava organizar seus pensamentos, mas tudo era muito difícil. Um esforço sem igual.

"_O que me aconteceu? Ah, depois penso nisso. Quero apenas ir embora para casa."_

Passaram-se dez minutos. Levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o tão conhecido som de alguém aparatando a seu lado. Soltou um leve sorriso, deixando seu coração disparar.

Um jovem com olhos assustados a encarava como se estivesse em um transe. Não dizia nada, apenas a olhava. Diante de si estava a garota que fora o amor de sua vida. As palavras não saíam.

Ela reconheceu a face clara do jovem loiro à sua frente. Não pensou duas vezes. Levantou-se, abraçou-o forte e foi correspondida. Com a voz embargada pelo choro, sussurrou-lhe:

- Draco, meu amor. Que bom que veio me buscar. Me leva daqui...para a nossa casa.

Não tendo resposta, ela se afastou. Com a mão acariciava o rosto dele e se espantou ao ver que ele também chorava. Ele pegou sua mão e a beijou carinhosamente. Foi neste instante que ela notou algo em seu dedo. Uma aliança.

Confusão. Dor. Raiva.

Gina sempre foi muito transparente aos olhos dele. Por sua face ele conseguiu perceber que ela olhou atônita para sua aliança. Devia estar confusa, frustrada e furiosa. Devia achar que ele era um impostor e ia tentar fugir. E foi o que aconteceu.

Tomada por um impulso descomunal, a jovem se libertou dos braços dele. Draco tentou puxá-la de volta, mas foi jogado no chão por um forte golpe de artes marciais. Sim, ela estava fraca sem poder usar magia, mas era muito boa em uma luta corpo a corpo. Correu para fora do beco, mas na saída topou em alguém e caiu no chão. Era Draco quem tinha aparatado em sua frente. Ele a ajudou a se levantar e a abraçou forte, sussurrando-lhe:

- Se acalme Gina, compreendo sua desorientação. Venha comigo, vamos para a sede da ordem aqui na China. Temos muito o que conversar.

Dito isso, ele aparatou com ela em um quarto da sede. O local era bem aconchegante. Ficaram mudos por uns cinco minutos, até que ela tomou a iniciativa:

- Vou tomar um banho e depois conversamos. Tem algo que eu possa comer ?

Ele suspirou, sentou na cama encarando o criptar das chamas da lareira à sua frente.

- Tem algumas frutas em cima da mesa à sua esquerda.

Passaram-se vinte minutos. Ela retornou, e enquanto terminava de comer uma maçã, chamou-o para se sentar à sua frente.

- O que aconteceu comigo, Draco? Como vim parar aqui?

- Bom...como posso te dizer isso? Bem...é que você foi dada como morta há dois anos, Gina. Na época você tinha dezenove anos.

- O quê! - gritou Gina assustada, com o coração acelerado.

- Isso mesmo. Foi no fim da guerra contra Voldemort que você desapareceu.

- Desapareci? A guerra acabou?

- Sim, a guerra acabou. Vencemos Voldemort, mas ainda lutamos contra os comensais restantes que são liderados pelo insano do meu pai.

- Mas e essa aliança no seu dedo? O que significa? Uma brincadeira de mal gosto? Você não me ama mais?

* * *

**N/A:** A maioria das minhas fics são centradas em Gina. Desta vez vou focar em outro personagem também. Esta fic foi baseada em apenas uma frase bem forte dita na minha série favorita, Alias, no terceiro ano, mais exatamente. Qual frase? Ah não conto, isso fica para o final da fic. 

Não esqueçam, capa no meu profile e obrigada a todos pelas reviews do trailer.


	2. Reencontro familiar

** Capítulo 2 - Reencontro familiar**

Neste instante o ar podia ser cortado com uma navalha, tamanha a tensão. Ele esperava não ter que responder essa perguntar porque sua alma se negava a aceitar que a via diante de si.

- Bom, eu me casei com Pansy e agora ela faz parte da Ordem também. Sinto muito.

Ele estava furioso, com vontade de gritar e xingar a si mesmo. Queria abraçá-la agora, confortá-la, dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Queria pegar o maldito que fizera aquilo a ela. Sentia-se acuado ao vê-la chorar de forma tão indefesa.

As últimas palavras dele ficaram ecoando na mente de Gina. Não conseguia parar de chorar.

Num dia era a melhor guerreira da Ordem ao lado de seu amado e no outro sua vida desmoronava. Perdera dois anos sem saber o que fazia.

Com a mão na boca, ela tentou conter os gemidos do choro:

- E meus irmãos!

- Estão espalhados pelo mundo liderando as filiais da Ordem e já foram avisados do seu retorno. Eu, Harry, Rony e Hermione ficamos em Londres. Todos já devem estar lá te aguardando. Segure esta pena. É uma chave do portal que programei enquanto você se banhava. Vamos parar direto na central em Londres.

Mal Gina encostou na pena e abriu os olhos, viu-se abraçada e cercada por milhares de ruivos. Faziam isso com uma força descomunal, como se tivessem medo de acordar e ver que tudo fora um sonho ruim, que ela não estava mesmo ali na frente deles.

_"Eu não agüento vê-la ali com sua família, é melhor eu ir"_ – pensou Draco enquanto se distanciava da cena.

Ele saiu achando que não fora notado, mas Gina o viu claramente se dirigindo à outra sala e saindo dali abraçado com Pansy. Seu coração estava em pedaços.

Naquele momento ela queria apenas ficar sozinha, seus sentimentos estavam muito confusos.

- Gente, afastem-se um pouco. Dêem espaço a ruiva para respirar! – disse Harry frente a todos.

_"Graças a Merlin que ela está viva. Pensei que a tínhamos perdido de vez. Que susto horrível"_ – pensou Harry.

- Harry! – gritou Gina.

Ele abriu os braços e lhe mostrou seu sorriso mais terno.

Ela foi em sua direção lentamente, como se isso fizesse com que seu cérebro guardasse bem cada momento que estava passando. Uma necessidade de saber que estava viva e que tudo aquilo era bem real.

Abraçou-o com muita força.

- Ei, calminha ruiva. Assim você quebra uma costela minha. Eu não vou a lugar algum.

Gina sentiu-se bem com ele. Sempre fora assim, não sabia explicar.

- Shiuuuu... Não chore mais querida. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo.

Separaram-se e ele enxugou as lágrimas dela.

- Vem Gina. Você vai ficar comigo e com o Rony até que possa voltar para o seu apartamento - disse Hermione puxando-a pela mão.

Gina segurou a mão de Hermione para aparatarem, pois ainda estava fraca e com uma boa noite de sono recuperaria seus poderes.

Algumas horas depois ela já estava dormindo, completamente apagada na cama de casal do quarto de visitas. Seu sono era velado por Rony e Harry que estavam desolados. Fecharam a porta e foram para a sala. Sentaram-se no sofá. O local estava com pouca iluminação.

- Harry, se eu pego quem fez isso com ela, eu juro que vai fazer companhia ao Lord no inferno! A cabeça dela deve estar uma bagunça só.

- Nem fale, Rony. Imagina o choque ao ver o amor de sua vida com uma aliança. Sumiu por dois anos. Não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu. E eu vi quando ela tentava disfarçar a visão de Draco e Pansy saindo do local.

- Vai ser tão difícil para ela reconstruir sua vida...

- Rony, estarei ao lado dela para o que der e vier. Não vou deixá-la segurar essa barra sozinha. Não vai ser fácil voltar a ser uma auror e ainda encontrar Draco e Pansy pela Ordem.

- Uma pena que ela não tenha te escolhido.

- Não tem problema. Já superei isso. Agora mais do que nunca vou apoiá-la e lhe mostrar o quanto é especial para mim. Sempre terei um enorme carinho por ela. Não tenho esperanças de ter nada além de amizade, mas se algum dia acontecer...

- Hahaha. Esse é meu garoto!

* * *

**N/A: **Agradecimentos à minha _"consultora de fics" _Anita e às betas Vane e sua irmã Érika, que a ajuda. 

Bom, semana passada (11/07) o axn já começou o 5° ano (que é o último da série Alias) e eu fiquei em choque, fiquei sentida com um acontecimento bombástico por 3 dias. A coisa é tão feia que vcs deviam agradecer por eu já ter essa fic pronta, toda escrita porque senão eu jamais conseguiria terminá-la devido ao choque! Sim, a coisa foi muito, mas muitooooooooooo dramática. Eu não acredito e me recuso a aceitar. Agora chega, quem quiser spoiler do que rolou é só pedir que digo via email.


	3. Sucessão

**Capítulo 3 - Sucessão**

"_Oito horas da manhã. Não adianta ficar aqui escondida, debaixo de cobertores. Vou levantar, tomar um banho e retomar minha vida. Eu sempre fui sozinha mesmo antes de conhecê-lo, vou apenas voltar ao que era antes. Vou ignorar completamente a presença dele e daquela feiosa."_

- _Accio,_ toalha!

A toalha voou em sua direção. Ela ficou feliz em ver que havia recuperado seus poderes.

Arrumou-se em meia hora. Entrou na cozinha onde seu irmão e Hermione tomavam café.

- Gina, aonde você pensa que vai?

Ela se sentou na mesa e pegou um pedaço de bolo.

- Ué Rony, voltar à ativa!

- Não mesmo. Volte para o seu quarto. Vai ficar descansando por uma semana.

- Não vou não, Rony. Quero retomar a minha vida e é o que farei!

Dando a conversa por encerrada, ela aparatou na Central. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, podia ouvir o som do salto de sua bota ecoar até nas salas. Sentia-se segura, aquele ambiente a agradava muito.

Por onde passava as pessoas a cumprimentavam, e ao chegar no seu destino, foi recepcionada por Harry e Blaise. Este lhe deu um forte abraço.

- Seja bem-vinda, ruivinha.

- Obrigada, Blaise.

Eles se afastaram, e Harry com um sorriso maroto, disse a ela:

- Eu sabia que Rony não ia te segurar, ele deve estar furioso.

Ela apenas deu de ombros. Não queria mais ficar tocando naquele assunto. Um dia descobriria o que lhe acontecera, mas naquele momento devia voltar à ativa.

- Venha Gina, temos uma reunião agora sobre a próxima missão. Só estava faltando você.

Ela se deixou ser conduzida por ele. Entrou e se sentou a seu lado de frente para Pansy e Draco, que apenas a fitavam.

Estava decidida, não queria a aproximação deles. Encarou a outra e disse:

- Você deve ser a Pansy. Prazer. Sou Virgínia Weasley.

- O Prazer é meu, Virgínia. Ouvi falar muito de você. É uma lenda viva, uma grande auror. Li muitos relatórios de suas missões. Espero nos darmos bem.

- Que seja - disse Gina com seu ar mais gelado, e virou-se para Harry: - E então, fofo, qual é a missão?

Blaise via na cara de Draco o quanto ele estava frustrado e decepcionado por ter sido ignorado pela ruiva. Qualquer um notaria, até a esposa dele.

Quando Harry estava no auge das explicações, Gina decidiu interromper:

- Discordo desta abordagem, Harry. O melhor é atacarmos sem rodeios, não dar chance a Dino de fugir com seu esquadrão. Se o capturarmos, poderemos chegar a Belatrix e a Lúcio. Basta que o torturemos e saberemos de tudo.

Pansy não ficou quieta e interferiu:

- Não acho, Virgínia. Temos que ser cautelosos para não colocarmos a vida dos nossos aurores em risco à toa. Pode muito bem ser uma armadilha.

O circo estava armado. Gina ficou furiosa pela interferência da outra:

- Escute Pansy, todo auror tem ciência dos perigos. Se você tem medo, está na profissão errada, querida! Conheço Dino muito bem. Ele é perito em fugas. Temos que ser diretos e agressivos para que não tenha tempo de fugir. Cada segundo conta.

- Virgínia, você esteve fora há muito tempo e as coisas mudaram. Nem toda missão deve ser kamikaze!

- Bom querida, estou nisso a mais tempo que você e nunca falhei em uma missão. Não é agora que vou deixar isso acontecer por causa de uma burocrata!

Harry viu que a coisa estava saindo de controle. Resolveu interferir logo antes que as duas rolassem no chão:

- Assunto encerrado, garotas. Gente, vai ser do jeito que a Gina quer. Ela e Draco deverão partir em vinte minutos.

A ruiva sorriu para o moreno enquanto via Pansy sair dali furiosa com Draco em seu encalço. Este a alcançou no corredor e a puxou pelo braço.

- O que foi aquilo, Pansy!

- Maldita ruiva, Draco! Não tinha nada que ficar se metendo!

- Ei Pansy, se acalme. Ela tinha toda a razão, é mais experiente que você. Não leve para o lado pessoal. Ela é uma auror renomada, sabe o que faz.

- Arf. Está bem, vou tentar. Mas não pense que vou ficar amiguinha da sua ex.

Ele a tomou nos braços e lhe deu um beijo rápido enquanto se sentia desconfortável com as últimas palavras da esposa ecoando em sua mente.

* * *

**N/A: **Agradeço a todas as reviews recebidas, Rafinha eu amei a sua review, foi a melhor análise e viu muitas pistas, hehehe. Gente gostaria de pedir que deixassem seus emails nas reviews, só assim eu poderia responde-las! Responder reviews nas fics tá proibido pelo ffnet e se não deixam email fica impossível pra mim ter contato com vcs, então...please, deixem os emails. :)


	4. Fragilidade?

**Capítulo 4 - Fragilidade?**

Enquanto Gina revia com Harry os últimos detalhes da missão, Blaise sentou-se de frente a ela e fez um sinal com a cabeça para o moreno. Ele entendeu e se retirou da sala para deixá-los a sós.

Gina e Blaise ficaram se encarando por uns cinco minutos, até que ela não agüentou mais o sorriso cínico do amigo.

- Sabe ruiva, essa sua atitude não foi legal. Eu te entendo... toda essa sua frustração por não saber o que lhe aconteceu... mas descontar em cima da esposa dele não vai ser solução para nada. Ela não é má pessoa, lhe dê uma chance. Te peço apenas isso. Por mim ruiva, faça isso.

Ela não agüentou. Soltou uma risada sarcástica. Levantou-se e se pôs atrás dele. Abraçou-o por trás no pescoço, com o rosto bem próximo a seu ouvido:

- Blaise, eu não admito ninguém se metendo em minhas missões. Todos sabem desse traço de minha personalidade. Quem tentar ficar no meu caminho eu passo por cima, mesmo sendo ela!

- Gênio Weasley, coisa terrível, ruiva. Vai te deixar cheia de rugas! – disse ele com ar divertido, tentando brincar com a situação.

De repente ele sentiu algo molhar-lhe a blusa. Virou-se rapidamente e se deparou com ela chorando. Puxou-a para seu colo e afagou-lhe a cabeça:

- Não chora, Gina.

- Mas...é que ...é tão difícil, Blaise. Sabe o que é ter a sensação de pular de um penhasco sem varinha? Minha vida está assim, um caos. Ele é o amor da minha vida, minha alma gêmea. Jamais vou superar o fato de não poder tê-lo nunca mais a meu lado. Não tem como! Seria melhor se eu nunca tivesse voltado!

- Ah tudo bem, pode chorar. É melhor aqui comigo do que na frente dele. E eu não sou nenhum monstro insensível. Eu te entendo, ruivinha. Não pense que existe apenas ele. Você é muito querida por todos, entendeu? Tenho mais coisas a te contar, mas agora não é o momento.

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e soltou um leve sorriso enquanto encarava os seus olhos verdes. Ele secou suas lágrimas.

Ficou no colo dele por algum tempo até que se despediu e saiu pela porta.

Era hora de voltar ao trabalho, provar a todos que continuava sendo a melhor auror feminina daquela geração. Mais do que nunca, como um meio de exorcizar seus demônios, queria mostrar a todos que era uma lenda viva, ficando sempre de igual para igual com o grande herói Harry Potter.

Atravessou os corredores e bateu na porta no fim do corredor. Esta se abriu e Draco passou por ela. Fez-lhe um sinal com a cabeça para aparatarem. Chegaram no fim de um corredor que levava à uma suíte do Hotel A, um local muito conhecido no mundo trouxa. Era o lugar perfeito para um comensal se esconder.

Rapidamente, com um toque de sua varinha, Gina se transformou em uma simples arrumadeira. Draco ficaria aguardando o sinal. Ele era apenas um apoio, só iria interferir se algo fugisse ao controle. Não aparatariam direto no quarto porque devia estar protegido contra aquele tipo de magia.

Ela bateu na porta da suíte e um jovem abriu a porta, deixando-a entrar. Três seguranças estavam lá dentro e pelo barulho do chuveiro, Dino devia estar no banho. Iria demorar.

Ao entrar no quarto, Gina colocou um feitiço silenciador e voltou à pequena sala, dando um golpe no pescoço do primeiro segurança, uma voadora na cara do segundo e um vaso na cabeça do terceiro.

Voltou à porta e a abriu. Draco entrou por ela. Ambos entraram no quarto, encostaram-se ao lado da porta do banheiro, com suas varinhas em mãos.

Ela entrou silenciosamente no banheiro e gritou de uma vez:

- Dino, você está detido. Não tente nada ou vai levar um feitiço.

Ele nem se importou muito com a situação. Sem parar de encará-la, saiu nu do chuveiro e vestiu um roupão.

- Gina, amor! Que surpresa agradável. Sentiu saudades minha? Semana passada nos divertimos tanto! Formamos uma dupla maravilhosa, ruivinha. Em todos os sentidos.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Dino!

- Ah fofa, não me despreze agora. Sou seu de todo o coração.

- Não se aproxime.

Ele se aproximou, mas ela foi mais rápida e o imobilizou no chão com apenas um golpe.

Draco entrou e o estuporou. Não agüentou ficar calado e perguntou à ruiva:

- Que conversa foi essa, Gina! Desde quando ele tem esse tipo de intimidade com você?

- Não faço idéia do que ele estava dizendo, Draco. Vamos embora logo daqui.

Saíram da suíte arrastando Dino e ao chegarem no corredor, aparataram de volta à Central. Levaram logo o prisioneiro para a sala de interrogatório onde eram aguardados apenas por Harry.

Gina e Draco ficaram de fora e Harry interrogou Dino.

Ficando a sós com a ruiva, Draco perguntou:

- Gina, desde que fui te buscar não conversamos direito. Por que nem olha mais nos meus olhos? Por que está me evitando?

Ela ficou furiosa com a pergunta. Qualquer um notava pela sua expressão carregada. Não gostava de ser acuada por ninguém.

- Impressão sua, Draco. Apenas ando ocupada. Não venha se achando no direito de me cobrar nada. Estou refazendo minha vida e é sem você! Não se meta.

Ele ficou assustado. Jamais pensara que um dia fosse ser tratado daquela forma por ela.

- Está bem Gina, faça como quiser. Mas saiba que eu...

Foram interrompidos pelo ranger da porta se abrindo. Harry saiu.

- Foi bem fácil arrancar todas as informações de Dino. Não passa de um comensal covarde. Adora torturar os outros mas não gosta de passar por nada desse tipo. Já está bem tarde e como não devem saber ainda da captura de Dino, temos uma certa vantagem. Sugiro a vocês dois irem para suas casas. Mandarei coruja aos outros avisando da reunião de amanhã cedo.

Gina suspirou cansada, foi na direção do moreno e lhe deu um suave beijo no rosto, deixando Draco contrariado.

- Até amanhã, Harry - dizendo isso, ela aparatou no seu apartamento.

Draco nada disse. Encarou o outro com um ar raivoso, mas aparatou em sua moradia, onde encontrou Pansy dormindo tranqüilamente. Pelo menos foi o que ele achou, mas como ela estava de costas, ele não pôde ver um leve sorriso no rosto dela.

* * *

**N/A:** agradeço imensamente a todas as reviews carinhosas que tenho recebido de todas as fãs de minha fic, valeu gente! 


	5. Confissões

**Capítulo 5 - Confissões**

Gina terminou seu banho relaxante, mas ao entrar apenas de toalha em seu quarto, levou um susto. Alguém a estava esperando deitado em sua cama.

- Blaise! Saia daí agora! Seu atrevido! Como entrou aqui?

Ele lhe devolveu um sorriso doce e sensual. Levantou da cama, indo na direção dela.

- Gina, vim aqui porque estou preocupado com você e quero terminar aquela nossa conversa. Tudo bem?

- Eu mereço... Me espera lá na sala enquanto visto algo.

- Ok ruiva, mas por mim você está ótima assim. Ué, que foi? Que cara é essa... não, espera...ei calma, não me jogue esses vidros, já estou de saída.

Depois de quinze minutos ela apareceu na sala. Sentou-se sentou ao lado dele no sofá, aconchegando-se em seus braços.

- Sabe Blaise, senti saudades disso.

- Eu sei ruiva. Nossos momentos são especiais para mim também.

- É como se eu voltasse no tempo. Sempre me confortava em seus braços pelas brigas com Harry e Draco.

- Gina, tem uns detalhes importantes da vida de Draco que eu não quis te contar na Sede. Na frente de todos não ia ser legal.

- Entendo, você sempre foi um doce comigo, um amigo maravilhoso.

Ele parou por um instante tomando coragem. Ficou fazendo cafuné na cabeça dela, enquanto ia dizendo:

- Sabe Gina, seu sumiço não foi tão simples assim para o Draco. Todos da Ordem ficaram te procurando por uns seis meses, até que recebemos ordens para desistir. Você foi dada como morta. Draco ficou revoltado, não se deu por vencido. Ficou te procurando por mais dez meses, por conta própria. Eu achei que ele fosse pirar ou algo do tipo. Não queria admitir que você estivesse morta, te amava demais para pensar em desistir. Em meio a essa busca eu consegui arrastá-lo para um evento da minha família e lá ele conheceu Pansy. Aos poucos ela conseguiu se aproximar dele, ajudando-o a aceitar o que lhe acontecera. Depois de dois meses eles se casaram.

Gina não segurou mais suas lágrimas. Estava desolada. Aninhou-se mais nos braços do amigo.

- Qualquer um pode ver no olhar dele que ele ainda te ama, mas agora a situação é muito complicada. Ele está casado.

- Eu sei, Blaise – disse ela com a voz embargada pelo choro - Entendo que agora ele é casado. Jamais desrespeitaria isso, mesmo o amando. Não vou fazer nenhuma besteira que venha a prejudicá-los, não vou me meter no casamento. Ele tenta se aproximar de mim, conversar, mas eu não consigo. Por mais que me doa o coração não consigo mais nem ser amiga dele. Só restou um vazio aqui dentro de mim.

- Mas não querer fazer besteira já é um grande passo, Gina. Você vai superar tudo isso.

- Não Blaise, vou falar com Harry. Vou embora para longe de Draco. Vou para a Europa, lutar pela Ordem de lá, junto com meus irmãos.

- Gina, entenda uma coisa. Não adianta fugir. Vai ser pior, tem de enfrentar isso de frente. Estou aqui a seu lado, linda. Não vou te abandonar em um momento tão difícil como este.

Ela se acalmou mais e acabou adormecendo nos braços de Blaise. Ele ficou quieto, admirando-a.

Depois de uns vinte minutos ele se deparou com alguém que acabara de aparatar em sua frente. Era Harry.

Ambos não disseram nada, ficaram apenas se encarando. Harry se aproximou e pegou Gina em seu colo. Nem assim ela acordou, tinha o sono muito pesado. Ele a levou a seu quarto e saiu encostando a porta, voltando à sala para conversar com o outro.

- Blaise, ela está bem?

- Não Harry, não está. Mas estarei sempre apoiando-a.

- Eu sei, você sempre foi um amigo confiável. Não tente abusar da sorte ou acabo com você!

- Hummm...Ei, ciúmes de mim, Harry? Hahaha, eu a vejo como uma irmã. Somos grandes amigos, apenas isso. Mas diga, além de vir vê-la, o que mais você quer?

- Seu besta! Bom, é o seguinte: ontem perdemos mais um auror. Eu acho que temos um espião infiltrado entre nós. Alguém está vazando informações. Deve ser algum comensal nojento a mando de Lúcio. Se ainda tivéssemos nosso trunfo descobriríamos logo quem é, mas agora...

- Trunfo? Do que você está falando, Harry?

- Eu e minha boca. Esquece essa parte, coisa ultra-secreta.

- Ah, mas você e Dumbledore estão escondendo algo.

- Tudo a seu tempo, Blaise. Agora vamos embora que amanhã teremos uma reunião bem cedo.

* * *


	6. Armadilha

**Capítulo 6 - Armadilha**

Gina acordou, mas não estranhou estar em sua cama. Sabia que alguém devia tê-la deixado lá na noite anterior. Soltou um leve sorriso, se sentia bem e mais descontraída. Ter desabafado com Blaise lhe fizera bem, tirara mais o peso que carregava em sua alma.

E foi nesse clima que ela se arrumou rapidamente e, quando deu por si, já estava na Ordem, em plena reunião da próxima missão.

Estava atenta a tudo que Harry dizia, sabia que um leve deslize poderia matá-la. Sempre fora assim. Vivia no limite entre vida e morte.

Com as informações liberadas por Dino, sabiam exatamente onde era o esconderijo de Belatrix e chegando a ela, logo pegariam Lúcio Malfoy, o cabeça dos comensais da morte.

Essa era sua nova motivação. Acabar de vez com tudo, dedicar-se como nunca a por um fim a todos os comensais para finalmente largar tudo, mudar de vida, ir embora dali. A presença de Draco secava seu coração.

Draco tentava ouvir Harry, mas não estava absorvendo quase nada do que era dito. Não conseguia aceitar a rejeição de Gina. Queria sua atenção. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não viu Pansy atenta a ele, na espreita.

Os dois estavam prontos, iam para a missão. Ficaram sozinhos na sala.

- Gina, eu queria que você...

- Vamos Draco, não temos tempo a perder. Nossa missão é muito importante.

Ele suspirou ciente que ela era muito cabeça dura.

Aparataram na floresta de uma região montanhosa próximo à uma construção antiga na Escócia.

O lugar era sombrio e de longe puderam ver vários guardas. Uma fortaleza bem protegida.

Ambos com suas varinhas começaram a se esgueirar até as proximidades da construção, passaram facilmente pelos guardas que ficaram estuporados no chão. A sincronia era perfeita. Avançavam sem que os outros pudessem ficar em alerta.

Mesmos sendo bons, eles sabiam que tinha alguma coisa errada. Estava fácil demais.

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando chegaram a um enorme salão e deram de cara com Belatrix. Ficaram assustados. Ela os encarava, bateu palmas e começou a rir.

- Olá, meu sobrinho traidor! Como tem passado? Ruivinha, há quanto tempo... Lúcio mandou lembranças.

Sem pensar duas vezes, os dois aurores partiram com tudo para cima de Belatrix, lançando seus feitiços mais fortes. Mas não conseguem atingi-la. Quando perceberam, foram atacados por outros comensais pelas costas, caindo inconscientes no chão frio de pedra.

Gina e Draco estavam presos em um calabouço mal iluminado, acorrentados um ao lado do outro. Draco já tinha acordado há muito tempo e olhava para Gina, esperando que ela reagisse e pudessem sair logo dali. Não estava em seus planos ser torturado.

Ela foi acordando, sua vista ainda estava turva. Foi se lembrando do que acontecera.

- Até que enfim Gina. Ande, temos que sair daqui.

- Falar é fácil, Draco. Estamos acorrentados, sem varinha...uma maravilha.

- Eu acho que fomos traídos, isso sim. Belatrix estava praticamente nos esperando. Falando no demônio, olha ela ali na porta da cela. Veio nos cumprimentar.

Belatrix entrou na cela, postou-se em frente a Draco e lhe deu um soco na cara. Voltou-se para Gina e passou uma adaga pelo seu rosto.

A reação de Draco foi imediata, ele ficou bem agitado.

- Deixe-a em paz, tia, seus assuntos são comigo!

Ela o ignorou, deu um tapa na cara de Gina, segurou seus cabelos e, com o rosto próximo ao seu, disse:

- Muito bem ruiva, vou adorar te torturar. Você e esse aí vão servir de isca para pegarmos Harry.

Nesse instante, uma comensal loira se aproximou de Belatrix que resmungando saiu da cela, mas antes de sumir completamente, virou-se e disse:

- Não pensem que se safaram, daqui a pouco eu volto.

**N/A: **agradeço a todas as reviews, ta muito divertido. Todo mundo ficou tocado do momento em que Blaise explica a Gi o que aconteceu a Draco, que não esteve indiferente a seu sumiço. Uh, muitos querem a cabeça da Pansy, hahahah.

Gostaria de sugerir uma fic que ando lendo, é HG muito boa!

Um Estranho na Minha Vida - h t t p / www . fanfiction . net / s / 3109640/1 /

(tirem os espaços)


	7. Fuga

**Capítulo 7 - Fuga**

A comensal os encarou por um tempo antes de sair dali também.

Draco estava muito preocupado com a ruiva, aproximou-se e acariciou seu rosto. Estavam acorrentados, mas bem próximos.

- Gi, eu sinto muito...

- Não se preocupe, vamos sair dessa facilmente.

Ele estava muito preocupado com a gravidade da situação, sabia como sua tia era violenta, podia muito bem matá-los antes de eles serem resgatados. Por isso, decidiu deixar seu orgulho de lado e ser franco com ela.

Segurou o rosto dela com suas duas mãos, forçando-a a encará-lo. Podia ver medo e confusão nos olhos dela, estava assustada com sua atitude.

- Gi, quando você sumiu e ficamos te procurando... não tem idéia do que eu passei, fiquei tão desesperado que achei que ia enlouquecer. Todos já tinham sido ordenados a pararem com as buscas, mas eu nunca desisti. Cheguei ao ponto de estar em nossa casa e conversar sozinho, como se você estivesse ali me ouvindo te contar meu dia a dia. Gina, eu te amava tanto que eu quase morri de tristeza! E quero que entenda que é exatamente por causa disso que eu não me arrependo de ter tocado a minha vida.

Ambos ficaram se encarando, lágrimas rolando por suas faces.

- Pare Draco, não me diga essas coisas porque eu...

- Meu sentimento por você apenas ficou adormecido. Eu te amo, Gi. Nunca vou deixar de sentir isso por você.

Ela não disse nada, aproximou-se dele e tomou seus lábios de forma desesperada e intensa. Amava-o também e aquela era a melhor forma de provar. Jamais o rejeitaria.

Eles se separaram ao ouvir o som da porta de ferro do calabouço se abrindo. Entraram dois comensais e pararam diante de Gina.

- Ruiva, Belatrix disse que podíamos nos divertir com você, que não se importava. Vamos levá-la a um lugar mais aconchegante, sabe...para ficarmos a sós.

Draco ficou horrorizado com o que poderia acontecer a ela.

Eles a livraram das correntes. Mas quando a pegaram, tinham confiscado apenas a varinha. Não passara pela cabeça deles que ela estivesse carregando um artefato trouxa muito prático para tais situações.

Ela soltou um sorriso debochado e puxou de dentro da parte interna de sua bota direita um pequeno punhal trouxa. Arremessou-o agilmente bem no coração de um de atacantes.

O outro foi imobilizado e deixado inconsciente no chão. Gina pegou as chaves dele e soltou Draco.

Logo que saíram dali viram suas varinhas na mesa.

Saíram às pressas pelos corredores. Quando estavam se aproximando da entrada, avistaram alguns comensais, e sem lhes dar tempo de reação, a dupla lançou feitiços que os imobilizaram.

Estava anoitecendo. Isso iria ajudá-los na fuga. Voltaram à floresta e quando viram que os comensais estavam longe de alcançá-los, ficaram de mãos dadas e aparataram.

Draco e Gina aparataram na sala de reunião que estava lotada. Todos levaram um susto. Harry correu ao encontro deles. Ambos estavam com aparência cansada e machucada.

- Gina, Draco! Por Merlin, já íamos mandar uma equipe de resgate. O que aconteceu?

Gina fez sinal a Draco para ficar quieto, ela ia falar.

- Simples, Harry: caímos em uma armadilha. Belatrix estava nos esperando e está bem determinada a te matar.

Ela puxou Harry pela gola da blusa, e em seu ouvido sussurrou para que ninguém pudesse ouvir:

- Alguém nos traiu, tem um espião entre nós. Descubra. Arranque isso de Dino ou eu mesma faço isso.

Pansy levantou-se e foi de encontro a Draco, abraçando-o. Gina não agüentou ver aquilo e saiu dali, direto para a enfermaria, mas com seus pensamentos nele. _"Maldito seja esse sentimento que tenho por ti, Draco. Nunca poderemos ficar juntos."_

Estava tão concentrada que não viu Pansy jogar-lhe um olhar furtivo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A: **depois de tanto sofrimento um pequenino action DG, espero que tenham gostado.

Vou sugerir outra fic que só agora descobri, é uma tradução DG muito linda!

Nosso Inverno – w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 2903627 / 1 /

(tirem os espaços)


	8. Interrogatório

**Capítulo 8 - Interrogatório**

O lugar estava mal iluminado e carregado pelo odor das poções que estavam sendo preparados pela medi-bruxa. Gina estava terminando de ser atendida na enfermaria quando Draco passou a seu lado pela porta. Ela ia embora mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Espera Gina, temos que conversar sobre o que aconteceu.

- Não temos não, Draco. Esqueça, foi um erro. Você é casado e devia respeitar sua esposa e seu casamento e não ficar brincando com os meus sentimentos. Acha que pode ter duas! Vá pro inferno!

Ela foi embora com o semblante magoado, enquanto ele a fuzilava pelas costas, contrariado.

"_Chega de pensar em mim mesma, é hora de liberar esse estresse no Dino, hahahaha"_

Gina foi caminhando em passos rápidos pelos corredores escuros e sinistros. Entrou pela porta da sala de interrogatórios e levou um susto. Ali estavam Harry, Pansy e Dino. Todos viraram para ver quem tinha entrado.

- Pansy? O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? Isso é secreto, apenas eu e Harry podemos estar aqui, vá embora! Vá cuidar do seu maridinho.

- Gina, eu faço parte da inteligência da ordem, por isso não sou uma auror de campo. Sou necessária aqui.

- Vá se danar Pansy. Harry, só vou te dizer uma coisa: secreto.

- Arf. Já entendi, ruiva. Pansy, é melhor você se retirar. Por favor, nos deixe a sós.

Dino continuava quieto na cadeira, apenas olhando de uma para a outra, divertindo-se com toda aquela tensão.

Pansy olhou Gina furiosa e saiu batendo forte com a porta. _"Maldita ruiva, desse jeito vai ser difícil pegarmos Harry. Bem que falei a Lúcio, devia tê-la matado. Melhor ver o que Draco descobriu lá no castelo e repassar a Belatrix"_ - pensou ela.

Depois que a porta se fechou, a ruiva ficou olhando feio para Harry até que começou:

- Harry, eu fui bem clara. Era para você interrogar Dino. Quanto menos gente souber o que aconteceu melhor!

- Vou fingir que acredito em você.

Ela lhe devolveu um sorriso sarcástico. Então os dois se voltaram a Dino, o qual com o maior cinismo dirigiu a palavra a Gina:

- Ruiva, você tem personalidade e estilo. Por isso que te amo tanto!

A jovem revirou os olhos. Já estava ficando cansada das investidas malucas do prisioneiro. Foi na direção dele, levantou-o pela blusa ficando bem próxima a seu rosto e disse:

- Escuta aqui, seu pervertido, chega dessas brincadeiras doentias. Ou você colabora por bem ou por mal.

- Uh, adoro te ver violenta. Você era um incêndio na cama, até dizia que eu te dava mais prazer do que aquele loiro traidor.

Ela se descontrolou. Empurrou-o forte de encontro à parede. Um baque seco ressoou pelo lugar. Afastou-se e lhe deu um soco forte na cara. Ia dar outro, mas Harry a segurou pelo braço, puxando-a para longe de Dino, que apenas sorriu para ela.

- Me larga, Harry! Eu já estou cheia de ouvir essas coisas desse infeliz! Deixa eu dar uma lição nele.

Harry a fez se sentar numa cadeira. Ambos estavam ofegantes. Dino limpou com a mão o sangue que saía pelo canto da sua boca. Suas suspeitas estavam certas. Ela não se lembrava de nada, então ele iria jogar com eles. Voltou ao seu ar arrogante e sentando-se de frente para a dupla, começou um diálogo.

- Então ruiva, você meio que perdeu a memória? Que estranho... eu queria muito que repetíssemos nossas noites.

Harry estava se irritando também, soltou logo de uma vez:

- Chega de gracinhas, Dino. Colabore ou eu mesmo vou socar sua cara.

- Ah tá bom, cicatriz! É o seguinte, Gina e eu tivemos um caso ardente enquanto ela colaborava com as trevas. Éramos uma dupla infernal, judiamos de muitos aurores e...ei, não me olhem com essa cara. Sim, é sério, não estou mentindo.

Gina estava mais calma e disse:

- Que seja. Olha Dino, deixa eu ser mais direta. Draco e eu estivemos hoje em um missão que foi uma armadilha, Belatrix nos esperava. A missão era secreta, mas de alguma forma vazou. Diga quem é o espião de vocês que está infiltrado entre nós!

- Bom ruiva, isso pra mim é novidade. Se temos alguém aqui, não sei quem poderia ser. Algo assim apenas Lúcio ou Belatrix poderia te responder. Algo a nível de alto escalão. Eu e você apenas executávamos ordens. Muito bem, me atrevo a dizer.

Ela suspirou em sinal de cansaço e desapontamento, puxou Harry pelo braço e ambos saíram. Daquele prisioneiro não arrancariam mais nada. Ficaram encostados na parede, pensando.

- É, Harry, parece que estamos no escuro. As missões terão que ser cada vez mais sigilosas. Não podemos nos arriscar.

- Gi, não esquenta a cabeça. Deixa que eu cuido disso. Vou encontrar o traidor e saber mais detalhes do que você fez nesse tempo que ficou sumida - disse ele estendendo-lhe um cartão - Tome. Vá se encontrar com essa pessoa. Estou preocupado com você. E não me odeie por isso.

Dizendo aquilo, ele saiu pelo corredor, deixando-a abismada com o cartão. Ela não estava acreditando que tinham chegado àquele ponto. Mas como não tinha nada a perder, resolveu ir logo antes que seu amigo lhe fizesse cobranças no outro dia. Talvez aquilo até a ajudasse mesmo. Tinha muita coisa em que pensar. Mas era o momento de relaxar. Se ficasse pensando em tudo por mais algum segundo, iria explodir. Confiava em Harry, sabia que ele a ajudaria. Poria sua vida e seu destino nas mãos dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A: **acho tão divertido Gi arrancando informações de Dino! E aí, alguém tem algum palpite do que possa ser o tal cartão? Hahaha. Vamos lá Rafinha, aposto que tu vai adivinhar.

Vou sugerir outras fics que adoro para vocês poderem ler:

Na Sombra do Inimigo – www . fanfiction . net / s / 2989909 / 1 /

Come Back to Me – www . fanfiction . net / s / 2918983 / 1 /

Trues and Lies – www . fanfiction . net / s / 2829015 / 1 /

Persephone Pendragon – www . fanfiction . net / u / 584095 /

(leiam todas as fics dela, são maravilhosas!)

(tirem os espaços para acessarem os links)


	9. Terapia

**Capítulo 9 - Terapia**

Gina bateu na porta. Ouviu uma voz masculina confirmando que podia entrar. Ela entrou numa sala bem iluminada. No centro havia uma roda de pessoas sentadas em cadeiras. O medi-bruxo San a convidou para sentar-se na cadeira vaga ao lado dele.

- Boa noite, srta. Weasley. Harry me avisou que você viria. Seja bem-vinda.

- Hã...obrigada. Não sei exatamente o que estou fazendo aqui - disse ela meio sem jeito.

San lhe sorriu docemente e explicou:

- Esse é um grupo de apoio. Nos reunimos para conversar sobre nossos problemas. Geralmente isso ajuda. Sabemos que você desapareceu por dois anos, isso é complicado. Deve ter muita coisa em mente. Se quiser pode falar a respeito. Com o tempo você pode ter pesadelos terríveis, se já não os tiver tendo. Não precisa ter vergonha de compartilhar nada conosco.

- Neste momento eu queria ser apenas uma ouvinte. Não me sinto a vontade pra falar a respeito ainda.

Passou-se meia hora. Ela ficou ouvindo tudo. Cada um ali tinha seu próprio inferno.

Saiu do lugar muito cansada e achou melhor aparatar direto no seu apartamento. Chegou em um estado lastimável, deitou sem trocar de roupa em sua cama e adormeceu.

Acordou assustada no outro dia. Ainda estava digerindo tudo que acontecera.

Enquanto tomava um banho relaxante na banheira cheia de pétalas de rosas, colocou seus pensamentos em ordem. Já tinha certeza do que iria fazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gina passou pelos corredores sendo notada por todos. Seu semblante era assustador.

Escancarou a porta da sala de Harry. Ele foi em sua direção, mas ela foi mais rápida e não o deixou dizer nada:

- Escuta aqui Harry, nunca mais vou a um grupo idiota de apoio, eu não preciso disso! Não vou lá contar minha vida e ficar fingindo que está tudo bem quando nós dois sabemos que não. Eu nunca vou deixar de amar Draco, entenda isso. Não tem como eu ficar negando os meus sentimentos. Eu...

- Gina querida, você sabe que eu te amo muito, mas esse não é o momento de termos essa conversa. Olha, estou no meio de uma reunião com a Pansy.

Ela ficou apavorada mas não podia demonstrar. Com sua cara mais fria dirigiu a palavra à outra.

- Me desculpe, Pansy. Harry, volto depois.

Nem deu tempo de resposta ao moreno, fechou a porta atrás de si e foi para sua sala.

Após o término da reunião, Harry calmamente chamou Draco em sua sala. Estava furioso.

- O que foi, Harry, porque está me olhando com essa cara?

- Você ainda pergunta, seu cretino!

- Pisei em algum calo teu sem saber, Cicatriz!

O moreno bateu as duas palmas da mão com força na mesa, fazendo um barulho seco. Mal fez isso, atravessou a mesa, puxou Draco pela roupa, e disse:

- Escuta aqui, eu só vou te dizer isso uma vez: eu não sou burro, sei que rolou alguma coisa entre você e a Gi enquanto estavam presos. Por isso eu te peço: se você realmente ama Gina, faça-a desprezá-lo, odiá-lo. Porque sua bondade a tortura! Você está destruindo a vida dela. Se afaste.

Harry jogou Draco de volta à cadeira e saiu pela porta, deixando o loiro atordoado com suas palavras.

Draco aparatou em sua casa. Sua esposa devia estar no banho, por isso ele foi ao seu closet pegar uma roupa para si e encontrou uma caixa estranha meio aberta. Por curiosidade olhou dentro, e se assustou. Era uma peruca loira e uma capa negra, usada por comensais.

Rapidamente veio um flash em sua mente. Lembrou-se de que quando estivera preso com Gina, uma comensal loira os encarou intensamente. Só podia ser ela. Sua esposa era uma traidora. Usou-o desde o início. Como fora burro.

Ele ouviu o som do chuveiro sendo desligado. Guardou tudo rapidamente e ficou deitado na cama, esperando-a. Tinha que agir o mais naturalmente possível.

Pansy saiu e foi pegar um roupa, mas reparou que a caixa não estava exatamente onde deixara e notou, portanto, que fora descoberta por Draco. Logo, teria que agir mais cedo e mudar seus planos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A: **bom gente, eis aí a frase que me fez escrever toda essa fic. É quando Harry diz a Draco para fazer Gi odiá-lo, que a bondade dele a está matando. Foi mais ou menos isso que Jack disse a Vaugh na série, em relação a Sidney. Pra muitos pode não parecer nada, mas foi uma coisa muito forte e tocante de se ver.

Olha gente, só queria deixar claro que meus capítulos são curtos, eu não gosto de fics grandes, e se alguém não gostou de não ter muito mistério, de saber logo de cara que Pansy era a traidora foi intencional, eu não quis fazer rodeios e deixar claro sim.

Vou sugerir outras fics que adoro para vocês poderem ler:

Aprendendo á te amar – www . fanfiction . net / s / 2865201 / 1 /

Duas é Demais! – www . fanfiction . net / s / 3108325 / 1 /

Sete Minutos no Paraíso – www . fanfiction . net / s / 3127935 / 1 /

Dragão e Anjo (é uma tradução) – www . fanfiction . net / s / 2757943 / 1 /

(tirem os espaços para acessarem os links)


	10. Prisioneiro

**Capítulo 10 – Prisioneiro**

Harry chegou rapidamente a uma sala reservada. Lá estavam Hermione e Rony. Trabalhavam em algo secreto, a pedido do moreno.

- Como andam as investigações? Descobriram algo?

Hermione largou o que fazia e o encarou:

- Suas suspeitas e a de Gina estavam certas. Temos um traidor, e você adivinhou quem é. Todas as saídas dela coincidem com as datas das missões. Rony foi nos locais onde ela poderia ter ficado hospedada e confirmou tudo.

- Acho que agora devemos armar um flagrante. Ela nem vai saber o que a atingiu – explicou Rony.

Harry soltou um leve sorriso e foi logo contando:

- Eu já me adiantei quanto a isso. Estava em reunião com ela e passei dados de uma missão falsa. Aposto que ela mordeu a isca. Ela acha que vai roubar algo importante interceptando aurores.

Bem longe dali, um loiro fitava o teto deitado em sua cama. Rolava de um lado para o outro, sem sono. A seu lado Pansy estava quieta. Um silêncio mortal.

"_Como pude ser tão desatento? Praticamente dormi com o inimigo. Ah Gi, o que fizeram conosco?"_ - pensou ele deixando rolar uma lágrima solitária pelo seu rosto.

Mas era hora de agir, não ia ficar quieto ali. Levantou-se e colocou suas calças. Uma voz fria e cortante se fez presente atrás de dele.

Era sua esposa que perguntava:.

- Aonde você vai a essa hora, meu amor? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada demais, querida. Apenas me lembrei que preciso falar algo com Harry e não posso esperar até amanhã. Volte a dormir, daqui a pouco estarei de volta.

Sem dar ele tempo de dizer mais alguma coisa, Pansy sacou sua varinha e o estuporou no momento em que ele lhe tinha virado as costas para pegar uma blusa.

"_Mudança de planos, querido. Você agora vai ser refém de seu pai. Vai ser uma isca perfeita."_

No mesmo instante, Gina acordou sobressaltada, suando frio. Estava ofegante.

Levantou-se e foi molhar o rosto. Ficou fitando sua imagem no espelho, pensando.

"_Que sensação ruim é essa? O que está acontecendo? Talvez não seja nada, melhor voltar a dormir. Deve ser por causa dos pesadelos. Amanhã cedo procuro Blaise e depois Harry. Já estou cansada de tudo isso."_

Voltou à sua cama e depois de um tempo conseguiu dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_PLAFT"_

- Cof, cof... mas o quê...! - Draco olhou ao redor, estava confuso. Sentia seus pulsos presos. Acordou com um jato de água lançado da varinha de um loiro idêntico a ele, só que mais velho.

- Pai?

Draco se agitou, estava furioso. Lúcio apenas o encarava satisfeito com Pansy por ter pensado rápido ao ser descoberta e o ter trazido.

- Olá, moleque! Traidor, você é a vergonha da família.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A: **Só para avisar, a fic já passou da metade faz tempo gente. Ah e hj é meu niver e o presente vai para vcs, o cap novo:)

Vou sugerir outras fics que adoro para vocês poderem ler:

És apenas tu quem eu quero – www . fanfiction . net / s / 2867927 / 1 /

Minha doce noiva – www . fanfiction .net / s / 3147167 / 1 /

Vidas trocadas – www . fanfiction . net / s / 2916964 / 1 /

Orgulho e preconceito – www . fanfiction . net / s / 2987563 / 1 /

Sobre Ruivas e Perians – www . fanfiction .net / s / 3148554 / 1 /

(tirem os espaços para acessarem os links)


	11. Libertação da mente

**Capítulo 11 – Libertação da mente**

Gina passava rápido pelos corredores até que encontrou Blaise e parou ofegante na frente dele. _"Como não pensei nisso antes? Ele é a solução dos meus problemas"_ - meditou ela.

- Calma ruiva, toma fôlego. Que foi? Está me olhando com essa cara por quê?

- Vem comigo! - ela nem lhe deu tempo de resposta e levou-o à uma sala mais reservada. Fechou a porta atrás deles.

- Uh, isso tudo pra ficar a sós comigo Gina! Estou lisonjeado...minhas preces foram ouvidas!

Ela riu e lhe deu um beliscão forte no braço.

- Ai, não faz isso. Eu não curto violência, só carinho.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Blaise, deixa de brincadeiras. Anda, senta aí, temos muito o que conversar.

- Ok. Vamos lá, o que foi? Quer minha ajuda com o quê?

- Me lembrei de uma coisa que você me contou há muito tempo a seu respeito e poucos sabem. Você foi o melhor aluno de Snape em legitimância e oclumância. Assim sendo, é o mais indicado a me ajudar com minha mente, pode conseguir liberar minhas memórias que estão bloqueadas. E Harry também é bom, foi ensinado por Dumbledore. Vocês quatro dominam totalmente. E por que não me falou dessa opção logo que voltei?

- Gina, presta atenção. Logo que você chegou estava muito fragilizada e eu poderia causar danos irreversíveis. E o mais importante, a iniciativa tinha que partir de você e não de mim, porque já abre uma pequena brecha em sua mente. Esse é o primeiro passo para dar certo.

Ela sorriu de uma forma como há muito tempo ele não via.

- Mas me diga uma coisa, ruiva, Snape é o melhor nisso antes de mim. Porque não pediu a ajuda dele? Ou mesmo de Dumbledore e Harry?

- Credo, Blaise, acha que eu deixaria ele entrar na minha mente? Prefiro você. Dumbledore é muito ocupado. Harry é um ex, não o quero na minha mente. Você é o mais desocupado que conheço.

- Certo, sem brincadeiras. Vamos começar.

Sentaram-se de pernas cruzadas no tapete, um de frente para o outro. O jovem botou as mãos nas têmporas dela.

- Gi, quero que tente relaxar. Vou entrar em sua mente, procurar por algo errado, fora do padrão. Quero que me dê total acesso. Não resista ou ambos poderemos sair gravemente feridos. Não vou te machucar, confie em mim.

Ele se concentrou. Estava projetado dentro da mente dela. Viu alguns momentos da vida dela com a família, amigos. Coisas sórdidas com Draco. Mas não, o que procurava estava além disso. Deixou a privacidade dela em paz. Mas dar uma espiadinha e mexer com Draco depois seria divertido. Algo bem sonserino.

Depois viu uma porta vermelha e bem lacrada. Achou que só podia ser aquilo. Tentou abrir com o poder de sua mente mas não conseguiu. Quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo, sabia muito bem o que fazia. Não era amador.

Ele estava tão pensativo que não viu alguém se aproximar dele pelas costas e lhe dar um forte chute nas costas, derrubando-o no chão. Levantou rapidamente e se deparou com uma Gina vestida com uma roupa vinho justa e bem provocante. Riu de canto. Ele sabia o que fazia. Aquela não era sua Gina, mas uma versão sombria que guardava aquela porta. Fora deixada por quem lacrara a mente dela, não tinha dúvidas disso.

Foi com tudo para cima dela. Golpes foram dados e recebidos por ambas as partes. Ninguém cedia. O primeiro a dar uma brecha perderia. Tudo era uma questão de concentração e instinto de sobrevivência. E foi aí que aconteceu, a falsa errou um golpe. Ele não vacilou e a acertou, arremessando-a para longe. Sumiu logo em seguida. Vencera. Estava exausto, mas ainda tinha coisas a fazer.

Postou-se novamente frente à porta. Concentrou-se mais ainda, e usando toda sua força, conseguiu arrebentá-la. No mesmo instante passou por ele tudo que estava preso ali, várias fumaças que representavam o passado secreto de Gina.

Blaise acordou do transe e fitou o rosto dela que estava ofegante. Mas logo Gina pulou em cima dele com uma face feliz, derrubando-o no chão. Ele sorriu para ela, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo foi surpreendido pela ruiva. Viu-se envolvido pelos lábios dela. Sim, estavam se beijando. Um beijo profundo, intenso e cheio de luxúria. Aproveitou cada segundo pra sentir o gosto dela em si. Mas logo se separaram para tomar ar. Ela saiu de cima dele, sentando-se à sua frente no chão.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, o que posso dizer? Gi recuperou sua memória, gostaram? Ah vou sentir saudades, mais 3 capítulos e acaba.

Vou sugerir outras fics que adoro para vocês poderem ler:

Apenas olhe para mim (novo da Nani Potter) – www . fanfiction . net / s / 3159887 / 1 /

Obstáculos – www . fanfiction . net / s / 2981498 / 1 /

SEPARADOS PELO DESTINO, UNIDOS PELO CORAÇÃO – www . floreioseborroes . com . Br / menufic . php?id9195

Vampires Will Never Hurt You – www . fanfiction . net / s / 3162820 / 1 /

(tirem os espaços para acessarem os links)


	12. Verdades

**Capítulo 12 - Verdades**

- O que, em nome de Merlin, foi isso, Gina?! Quer que eu apanhe de seus pretendentes?

Ela respondeu com a voz mais maliciosa possível:

- Considere isso seu pagamento pelos serviços prestados.

- Hahaha, bem que desconfiei que era bom demais pra ser verdade. Ruiva louca!

- E totalmente de volta à ativa querido, graças a você.

Ambos começaram a rir quando foram interrompidos pela porta que foi aberta abruptamente por Harry, o qual estava ofegante.

- Até que enfim achei vocês. Temos sérios problemas.

Gina se levantou e sem dizer uma palavra, ficou na frente dele. Deu-lhe um soco bem dado no rosto, quase derrubando-o no chão.

- Ai, Gi! Essa doeu! Por que fez isso, perdeu o juízo?

Blaise apenas olhava de um para outro. Não queria se meter, estava muito cansado.

- Seu filho da mãe! Eu me lembro de tudo, Harry! Você sabia! Foi você que fez isso, bloqueou minha mente e não me contou nada, cretino!

O moreno suspirou. Era hora da verdade, não podia mais guardar as coisas para si. Tudo tinha que ser esclarecido agora antes da missão de resgate ou não se perdoaria. Ele fez sinal aos dois para se sentarem à mesa.

- Gi, não temos muito tempo devido à uma missão importantíssima, mas vou falar tudo de forma resumida, mesmo você já sabendo o que falarei. Quando você desapareceu na batalha final, foi capturada por Lúcio. Ficou muito tempo sendo torturada pessoalmente por ele e Belatrix. Eles te colocaram sobre um forte _Imperius_ para ser uma assassina deles. Mas você foi bem treinada por mim, então não foi dominada pelo _Imperius_, mas eles não sabiam disso. Mesmo no teste de lealdade, você os convenceu matando um inocente. Tão logo teve uma brecha, você tentou voltar e foi aí que viu Draco e Pansy juntos na porta de um restaurante. Ficou arrasada mas o pior foi notar que ele estava sendo vigiado por comensais.

Gina se assustou com aquela lembrança, as coisas tinham sido muito difíceis para ela. Blaise notou o estado dela e enlaçou forte suas mãos com as dela para lhe passar segurança enquanto continuavam a ouvir o moreno.

- Você percebeu que Draco não estava em segurança e a melhor forma de ajudá-lo seria continuar com Lúcio, para saber de seus passos. Iria se sacrificar em nome da Ordem. Então você me contactou e chegamos a conclusão de que seria melhor que você fosse uma agente dupla. Mas era segredo, apenas eu e Dumbledore sabíamos de você. Ficou trabalhando em missões para eles junto com o Dino, pegando alguns agentes nossos, nos dando trabalho. Mas sempre espionando Lúcio e me reportando tudo. Mas chegou um momento em que você descobriu algo tão macabro que te marcou muito. Ficou desesperada, desistiu de tudo e me convenceu a bloquear sua memória. Me odeio por ter concordado e ter te apoiado nessa loucura, Gi. Você fugiu de seus problemas ao invés de enfrentar tudo. Seja lá o que te assustou tanto, é algo que nunca fiquei sabendo porque você guardou apenas para si. Se eu não te contei nada desde o seu retorno, foi porque antes de bloquear as suas memórias você me fez prometer que não iria interferir de forma alguma e eu respeitei a sua vontade, Gi. E agora eu te pergunto, que segredo era esse que te custou tanto sacrifício?

- Harry, não é fácil dizer, mas vamos lá. Quando eu espionava Lúcio, descobri que ele e Belatrix pretendiam ressuscitar o Lord em uma cerimônia. Por isso eu fui capturada por eles e não morta. Pelo fato de eu ser a sétima filha nascida depois de sete gerações na família Weasley, eu carrego dentro de mim todo o poder de meus ancestrais. Um poder mais forte até do que o seu, Harry, e que seria passado ao Lord também, deixando-o mais forte. Te mataria facilmente. Pretendiam usar o meu poder. Para ativá-lo, iriam me impor um grande choque e desespero, matariam Draco na minha frente. Foi aí que entrei em desespero, te procurei e você lacrou minha mente, Harry. E a data certa para liberá-lo é no dia do meu aniversário, que está próxima. Estou muito arrependida, devia ter confiado mais em você.

Nesse instante, Harry se levantou e foi em direção à ruiva. Abraçou-a forte, confortando-a em seus braços.

Blaise os interrompeu:

- Próximo?! Seu aniversário é amanhã, Gina!

* * *

**N/A:** Eu já tinha terminado de publicar essa fics a anos em outro site e nada de terminar aqui, que feio. Sim galera, estou voltando aos poucos.

Acho que todo mundo se surpreendeu em saber que foi Harry que fez isso a Gi. O que acharam, fui muito cruel? O próxima capítulo é o penúltimo.

Vou sugerir outras fics que adoro para vocês poderem ler:

Conseqüências De Uma Traição (DG) - www ./s/2939744/1/

Delicate (cont. de Um certo alguém - DG) - .net/s/3180990/1/

Relacionamentos Pouco Convencionais (HG) - .net/s/2316163/1/

(tirem os espaços para acessarem os links)


	13. Invasão e Resgate

**Capítulo 13 – Invasão e Resgate**

Draco estava acorrentado, sem sua varinha e extremamente cansado, quase desmaiando. Sua tia Belatrix não ousava encostar nele. Ficou de lado, apenas assistindo. Lúcio queria ser o único a torturar seu próprio filho.

Tinha raiva do caminho escolhido por ele. Não quisera seguir seus passos, ser alguém próximo ao Lord. Não, tinha que ser auror. Mas sua vingança ia ser plena porque ia usar como sacrifício o grande amor da vida de seu filho. Adorava saber que ela morreria no processo.

Tinha tudo planejado, ela ia achar que Draco estava morto, mas não estaria. Queria torturar seu filho, fazê-lo ver o que aconteceria a sua amada.

O jovem já estava com sua blusa rasgada, o corpo todo marcado por maldições imperdoáveis, sangue por toda parte. Só estava de pé por estar preso a correntes. Não pensava mais na dor que sentia, seus pensamentos eram para a ruiva. _"Gina, por tudo que é sagrado, não venha para cá!"_

* * *

Harry planejou uma reunião para convocar a todos, inclusive os líderes da filiais espalhadas pelo mundo. Chegara a hora da batalha ser decidida. Ou venciam Lúcio ou morreriam todos. Não podia deixar Draco morrer. Não só pela causa, mas por Gina. Por ela acima de tudo. Nunca deixara de amá-la. Sabia que se algo acontecesse ao grande amor da vida dela sua alma se despedaçaria de vez.

Em meia hora todos estavam reunidos. Ele lhes contou tudo de Gina, não tinha mais porque guardar segredos. Sua família ficou em choque. Era informação demais para ser assimilada, sem contar a dificuldade que ela devia ter tido para enfrentar tudo o que enfrentara sozinha.

Estratégias eram repassadas a todos. Tudo tinha que ser perfeito. Um erro e estaria tudo perdido. Sabiam que estavam sendo aguardados pelo inimigo, por isso quanto antes fossem, menos chances eles teriam de se preparar.

Gina era a única que sabia a localização da base secreta inimiga, por isso Harry entrou sutilmente em sua mente e de forma rápida passou a localização a todos os outros para que pudessem aparatar.

Gina, Harry e Blaise viam cada um dos outros aurores aparatando em seqüência e quando seus irmãos se foram, chegou a hora dela e seus dois amigos mais próximos seguirem o mesmo destino. Iria ficar junto deles para que não fosse pega. Essas eram as ordens de Harry.

Logo que chegaram, avistaram duelos que já tinham se iniciado. Era início de noite. O lugar era um castelo que ficava na beira de um penhasco na Escócia. Uma neblina densa tomava conta do local, deixando tudo mais tenso.

Mal aparatou, Gina sentiu uma leve tontura, como uma forte invasão em sua mente. Sabia o que era. Ouviu Draco dizer-lhe para não ir lá. O elo deles sempre fora muito forte. Mas ela não ia fugir, tinha que salvá-lo.

Com sua varinha em punho, partiu para os duelos, juntamente com Rony e Hermione. Estes encurralaram Belatrix

Como não estavam avistando Lúcio, aquilo só podia significar que ele devia estar junto de Draco para usá-lo como refém e tentar fugir.

Aos poucos conseguiram avançar e descer pelas escadas rumo ao calabouço. As suspeitas de Gina estavam certas, ele estava ao lado de Draco, o qual encontrava-se acorrentado, maltratado e desmaiado.

Gina não pensou mais, decidiu agir. Em um impulso, tentou ir de encontro ao inimigo mas foi impedida por Harry.

- Gi, se acalme. Não é hora de perder a cabeça.

- Me larga, Harry! Eu vou...

Foram interrompidos pelo som de Lúcio batendo palmas, com seu rosto expressando malícia. Ele disse:

- Que coisa mais linda, Virgínia, veio salvar meu filho? Pois bem, não vou deixar, a menos que se entregue. Pode ser por bem ou por mal.

- Ora, seu....

E antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, Lúcio jogou um Crucius no loiro desmaiado como uma forma de coagir a ruiva a se entregar.

Foi demais para Gina. Harry e Blaise se afastaram dela rapidamente. O que temiam aconteceu. Ela estava cercada por uma forte aura prateada. Seu poder fora despertado.

Ela botou a varinha no cós de sua calça, com um gesto rápido levantou a mão e o que se viu em seguida foi Lúcio ser fortemente arremessado na parede, ouvindo-se um baque seco. Em questão de segundos ela aparatou ao lado de Lúcio e o pegou pelo pescoço.

Harry e Blaise não perderam tempo e foram soltar Draco que, depois de um Enevarte já estava desperto, mas muito fraco. Mal conseguia se manter em pé, tendo que se apoiar nos outros dois.

Quando eles se viraram em direção à ruiva, não tiveram tempo para fazer nada. Foram pegos por uma forte explosão e arremessados longe. Ficaram muito machucados, deitados sob em várias pedras, tossindo, tentando entender o que acontecera.

Depois que toda a fumaça se dissipou, o que eles viram deixou-os assustados: uma marca negra no chão, onde Lúcio deveria estar. Ele praticamente virara pó. E logo perto, Gina continuava liberando seu poder. Tinham que pará-la ou ela seria consumida e ainda explodiria tudo a seu redor, matando a todos. Só ouviram os gritos de desespero dela que estava de costas para eles, pois não queria que a vissem chorando.

- Saiam Daqui! Eu não consigo parar, tirem Draco daqui!

Draco estava zonzo, mal se agüentava em pé. Mas foi o primeiro a conseguir se levantar e mesmo cambaleando, aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a forte por trás.

- Nunca, Gi. Não vou mais te deixar. Você vem comigo, entendeu? Controle isso, se acalme.

A aura ao redor dela foi diminuindo, mas aumentou de novo de uma só vez, pegando a todos desprevenidos e machucando fortemente Draco, fazendo-o gritar de dor. Mas mesmo assim ele não a soltou.

Harry e Blaise lutavam para tentar se aproximar, enquanto a força dela os empurrava para trás, como se fossem fortes rajadas de vento. Mas não iam abandoná-la. Depois de muito insistirem conseguiram. Assim, ambos a abraçaram pela frente.

- Ruiva, eu também não vou te abandonar - disse Harry.

- Vai se controlar ou me explodir também? - brincou Blaise.

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos. Tinha que limpar sua mente de toda aquela confusão. Viu tudo branco e sentiu o ritmo das batidas de seu coração. Calor. Suavidade. Amor. Tudo transmitido pelo loiro que amava e por seus dois grandes amigos.

Viu-se em um espaço branco e amplo, caminhava por ele. De si saía uma aura branca que se mesclava com a prateada. Tudo voltando para dentro de si, em total controle.

Abriu os olhos. Conseguira. Logo em seguida sentiu os braços forte que a envolviam por trás se soltarem. Draco caiu no chão. Estava muito cansado e ferido.

* * *

**N/A: **Penúltimo capítulo da fic, dedicado a Princesa Chi por ter cedido o cap novo de A razão é você. Review são bem vindas assim como críticas construtivas, o resto eu dispenso.

Vou sugerir outras fics que adoro para vocês poderem ler:

Absinto (HG) - .net//s/3192992/1/  
Assassina de aluguel - .net//s/2028415/1/

Da Magia á ilusão (DG, uma das traduções mais conhecidas na extinta harryoteca) - .?id=6993

Foi Assim - .?id=3817

Garota Malvada (HG) - .?id=5175

Muito bem acompanhada (DG) - .net/s/3179192/1/

Save Me (tradução - HG) - .net/s/3208880/1/

Se Eu Não Te Amasse Tanto Assim (polemica, DG - bem escrita) - .net/s/3202953/1/

Segundo as leis da física (DG) - .?id=7884


	14. União

**Capítulo 14 - União**

Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, segurando-lhe a mão. Olhou-o com intensa ternura. Ele ia lhe dizer algo mas ela não deixou, botou o dedo indicador na boca dele, silenciando-o.

Depois, ela passou a mão no rosto dele. Harry e Blaise ficaram surpresos quando viram o novo poder de Gina, sua aura envolvia Draco. Em segundos suas feridas se fecharam e ele estava bem, levantou-se normalmente.

Parecia que ambos tinham se esquecido que não estavam sozinhos ali. Ficaram um de frente para o outro. O loiro foi o primeiro a dizer algo:

- Gina, eu te amo.

Ela ficou tão envolvida com o que ouviu que encurtou o pequeno espaço que os separava e o envolveu em um beijo intenso com sabor de saudade.

- Hum... hum... - fez Harry.

- Draco, sei que a ruiva tem um sabor apetitoso, mas temos que ir! - arriscou Blaise.

O loiro virou para ele com um olhar raivoso.

- O que quis dizer com isso, Blaise? Andou abusando da fragilidade da minha ruiva? Quer apanhar?

Harry olhou de um para outro e depois para a ruiva. Começou a rir sem parar junto com ela, que já estava a seu lado. Foram logo saindo dali abraçados, sendo seguidos pelos outros dois.

Chegaram à parte térrea do castelo. As lutas já tinham terminado. Alguns corpos estavam no chão, tanto de aurores quanto de comensais e alguns destes encontravam-se presos. Entre eles estava Pansy. Esta os observava atenta desde que eles tinham chegado ali. E foi assim, com uma distração do auror que a vigiava, que ela conseguiu lhe roubar a varinha e ir na direção de Gina.

Foi tudo muito rápido. A ruiva só teve tempo de se soltar de Harry e empurrá-lo longe. Todos ouviram a maldição imperdoável pronunciada por Pansy. Ela ia matar Gina.

A jovem Weasley riu do atrevimento da comensal. Levantou sua mão e envolveu a outra em chamas, fazendo-a virar pó, igual fizera a Lúcio.

Os irmãos de Gina, os quais também estavam ali, olharam-na atônitos. Ela exalava poder e confiança. Era assustador e belo ao mesmo tempo.

Aos poucos a tensão foi dando lugar a um clima de alívio. Todos começaram a comemorar a vitória definitiva contra as forças das trevas. Finalmente teriam paz no mundo bruxo. Poderiam retomar suas vidas.

Pansy não iria mais atrapalhar. Tinham acabado as mentiras, ilusões, angústias. Era hora de crescerem novamente. Assumir sentimentos.

Mal Gina terminou de respirar, foi envolvida pelos braços de Draco que a pegou forte pela cintura e ficou rodando com ela pelo ar. Depois colocou-a no chão e diante de todos, perguntou a ela:

- Quer casar comigo?

Ela sorriu e chorou.

- Sim - disse abraçando-o forte.

Blaise não resistiu e disse baixinho a Harry:

- Será que se tiverem filhos vão herdar esse poder dela?

Harry franziu a testa. Estava pensando antes de responder.

- Eu acho que sim, Blaise. Mas como eu sou o _"menino-que-sobreviveu"_ e derrotou o Lord, sou muito mais poderoso do que Draco. Meus genes, mais os dela, dariam uma criança tremendamente poderosa. Única, sem igual.

Sentiram alguém dar um leve tapa na cabeça deles. Arrepiaram-se apenas com a possibilidade de quem poderia ser.

- Mas eu sou um puro sangue incrível, minha família e a dela são as mais antigas do mundo bruxo. Então o meu fruto é melhor que o teu, Harry! Nem se atrevam a brincar com isso, se dão valor às suas vidas - disse Draco

A ruiva se aproximou e abraçou Blaise, encarando Draco.

- Com ciúmes, querido?!

Ele foi em sua direção, afastando Blaise dela, e pegou-a no colo, fazendo todos rirem.

Não vacilou e aparatou no apartamento com ela, onde eles moravam juntos antes de tudo começar. Estavam atordoados, se beijando intensamente, entregues à luxúria e ao amor que nunca deixaram de sentir. Um rastro de roupas foi ficando pelo caminho da sala ao quarto. Fizeram amor de forma suave, queriam gravar o momento em suas mentes. Nunca mais iriam se separar.

****************

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu já tinha publicado o fim dessa fic a anos em outros sites, faltava finalizar aqui. Espero que tenham gostado e isso marca meu retorno ao ffnet. Depois do carnaval publico fic nova e voltei a trabalhar em um novo projeto. Espero que minhas antigas fãs gostem e que novas fãs também. :)


End file.
